


How High You Can Go

by OwenToDawn



Series: The People Who Love Song Minho Club [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, Developing Friendships, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Subspace, Vibrators, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: “Taeyang. He wants to collab.”Jiho chokes, water slipping down his airways, and Minho cackles from his spot on the studio couch when Jiho starts to cough. When Jiho turns in his chair to glare at him, he just laughs more, clutching at his stomach.“Fuck, you’re such a fanboy, oh my God,” Minho says, wiping at his eyes. “It’s been three years since you met, how are you still this worked up about him?”“Shut up, I’m not…it’s Youngbae, it’s not weird!” Jiho says, painfully aware of how whiny he sounds.Minho’s eyes go wide. “You have a crush, don’t you?”
Relationships: Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico/Dong Youngbae | Taeyang
Series: The People Who Love Song Minho Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	How High You Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so a few important notes. The first Dom/sub scene has after care, but the second one I move on before the after care, but it should be implied that it happened. The second note is that this is sort of a cuckolding fic but without the humiliation. I did my best. It's odd. Just trust me. 
> 
> This also technically happens before the fic with BewhY just so you can keep the continuity straight - I'm going to reorder the fics in the series.
> 
> Title from Tonight by Taeyang feat Zico
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!
> 
> Seungri stans don't interact, you're trash

“Can I gave Youngbae your phone number?” Minho asks.

“Who?” Jiho asks, not looking away from his lyric journal. He’s eyeballs deep in work, preparing his own solo album and Block B’s comeback, making it impossible for him to keep track of basic things like names. He reaches for his water bottle to take a drink.

“Taeyang. He wants to collab.”

Jiho chokes, water slipping down his airways, and Minho cackles from his spot on the studio couch when Jiho starts to cough. When Jiho turns in his chair to glare at him, he just laughs more, clutching at his stomach.

“Fuck, you’re such a fanboy, oh my God,” Minho says, wiping at his eyes. “It’s been three years since you met, how are you still this worked up about him?”

“Shut up, I’m not…it’s _Youngbae_ , it’s not weird!” Jiho says, painfully aware of how whiny he sounds.

Minho’s eyes go wide. “You have a crush, don’t you?”

“No! I just like his voice, he’s really talented,” Jiho says, but he can feel his cheeks heating and going by Minho’s knowing grin, he’s not fooling anyone. “It doesn’t matter anyways, he’s entirely straight.”

“That…is debatable,” Minho says. “I’ve heard things, but you know how it is.”

They both do. They’ve messed around with enough idols at this point to know not to out anyone, though there is a group chat made up of the people they frequently end up with. Youngbae is in a whole other league. And yet he still wants to collab with him. He’s been wishing for such an opportunity since he got to work with him on SMTM, but he wasn’t about to reach out like the desperate fanboy he knows he is.

“So do you want his number?” Minho asks.

“Absolutely,” Jiho says, digging his phone out of his pocket. “Though I still don’t get why he’d pick me considering how much your CEO hates my guts.”

“He’s not about to tell Youngbae who he can feature on his album,” Minho says. “It’s different with me.”

That conversation is old and worn. Minho knows Jiho thinks YG Isn’t a good CEO, and Jiho knows Minho thinks YG is the first person to really think he had skill. It’s not worth rehashing.

“When’s his album coming out?” Jiho asks. “I’ve got a lot on my plate, and I want to, but I have to figure out how I’m going to fit it in.”

“I’m not sure. Guess you’ll have to check him,” Minho says. His expression morphs into one of mocking concern. “Are you sure you’ll even be able to talk to him? It’s going to be a little strange if you keep blushing all the time.”

Jiho rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t even bother trying to deny it.

-.-

Jiho holds up a shirt for Taeil’s assessment. Taeil shakes his head and gives a dramatic groan as he stretches out on Jiho’s bed while Jiho returns to his closet. Normally, Jiho has no problem dressing himself. But he’s meeting Youngbae at the YG building and the last thing he wants to do is make him regret asking Jiho for a collab in the first place.

“Honestly, your hair and outfit were a disaster when you first met him so you’ll be fine,” Taeil says.

Jiho throws a pair of jeans at him and keeps looking, smiling when Taeil yelps from being hit. “You said, you were going to help. This is not helping!”

“Does Minho know you want to sit on Youngbae’s dick this bad?”

Jiho hits his head on the door frame when he turns around too fast, cursing when Taeil starts laughing. “It’s not funny.” He rubs at his head, wincing. That’s definitely going to give him a headache.

Taeil sighs and stands up, crossing over to where Jiho is. Despite his frustration, Jiho accepts the offered hug and the apology he knows it represents, resting his chin on Taeil’s head.

“Crushing on straight men sucks,” Taeil says. “So stop trying so hard. Just go and make music because that’s what you’re good at and that’s what he wants from you.”

“Thanks. That helps to hear,” Jiho says. Then he frowns. “Though I’m not sure what you would know about crushing on straight men.”

For some reason, that prompts an even bigger sigh from Taeil before he reaches up to pat Jiho’s cheek with his fingers. “Never change, Jiho.”

-.-

Youngbae meets him at the front desk and takes him to one of the studio rooms that reminds Jiho of the ones Minho and the others would use as trainees. It’s not what he expected and he says as much before he thinks it through. Youngbae just laughs though.

“I’m not producer like Jiyong or Seunghyun. I can do lyrics and I can sing but there’s no reason for me to have a studio of my own,” Youngbae says as he takes a seat on the studio chair, folding one leg beneath him.

Jiho takes a seat in one of the other smaller chairs. It’s different than what he’s used to. Sure, the studio feels familiar, but he’s much more comfortable when he’s the one in the studio chair and taking the lead on the project. He’s not about to tell Youngbae that though.

“So how have you been?” Youngbae asks. “Minho talks about you a lot but we haven’t run into each other.”

“Just busy. I have a solo album coming out around the same time as yours, and then there’s the Block B comeback we think in the fall,” Jiho says.

“And you still were willing to add me to your plate,” Youngbae says with a warm smile. “I’m honored.”

Jiho’s heart does somersaults in his chest and he tries to remember how to breathe. “Of course I made time. Fuck my album.”

The words pop out before he can stop them and his hands fly up to his cover his mouth when Youngbae’s eyes widen. He knows he has to apologize. He also knows if he opens his mouth again, he’s likely to say something even worse.

“Well, at least I know you definitely want to be here and aren’t just humoring me because Minho asked you to,” Youngbae says with a laugh. “But also, really, please complete your album. A feature on mine is not worth it, and Hyorin really likes your stuff and she’d never forgive me if I got in the way of it coming out.”

Jiho laughs at the jest and tries to relax. “Right, message heard.”

“I have a few tracks in mind that could use a feature,” Youngbae says, spinning around to face the computer. “I don’t have a preference so I figured I’d let you decide.” He glances at Jiho over his shoulder, frowning. “I know you’re used to having more creative control in the production process, but my hands are tied here. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jiho says. “I’m…pretty tapped creatively. This is sort of a nice break if I’m honest, just being able to write something fun and not worry about the other shit.”

“You’re a hard worker. I admire that about you, you know? That’s why I asked Minho to reach out to you,” Youngbae says.

Before Jiho can think of a response, Youngbae hits play and the first song filters through the studio speakers. It’s easy to set aside his hero worship then. This is work. This is what he’s used to. They flip through the tracks and Jiho taps out the rhythms he could fit in, jotting down a few notes on the themes of each for future reference. Youngbae expands on what he’s looking for when Jiho asks too. Objectively, he knows Youngbae is more than a pretty face and great abs, but he’s still impressed by the attention to detail Youngbae has.

By the time he’s getting ready to leave, he’s exhausted. Usually sessions like these are invigorating, but maybe he’s just stretched too thin because when he stands up, the edges of his vision darken and he feels himself stumble. Youngbae catches him, rising smoothly to his feet and helping steady him.

“Easy, man, you alright?” Youngbae asks, helping him sit back down.

“Yeah, sorry, just haven’t slept enough,” Jiho says as he tries to keep his voice nonchalant even though his heart races with anxiety. Appearing weak in front of Youngbae is the last thing he wants.

But when he looks up, Youngbae smiles down at him with such warmth that Jiho has to fight the urge to reach out for a hug. They _definitely_ aren’t on that level.

“You’re like Jiyong. You need to take better care of yourself,” Youngbae says. “Can you stay for dinner? I can grab us something from the cafeteria and we can eat here in privacy.”

“No, it’s fine, I don’t-“

“Want to be a burden, a problem, some other polite excuse?” Youngbae asks, laughing at Jiho’s shocked expression. “This isn’t my first rodeo with a workaholic. Sit tight. Be back in a few.”

He’s out the door before Jiho can say anything. So Jiho pulls his phone out instead, tapping out a message with so much force he almost drops the damn thing.

_Jiho: Youngbae is buying me dinner??? (7:02 PM)_

_Minho: Lucky! He always tells me to get my own D: (7:02 PM)_

_Jiho: What do I do? (7:03 PM)_

_Minho: Eat? It’s not like he asked you to suck his dick (7:03 PM)_

_Jiho: I would tho… (7:03 PM)_

_Minho: Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone knows that. It’s adorable (7:04 PM)_

Jiho barely resists the urge to chuck his phone across the room and settles for pulling his notebook out instead, flipping it open to his notes on the songs. He’s not able to read them. His brain races too fast, and he’s not even sure why. It’s not his first time around people he admires, people who are celebrities in a much higher tier than he is. Maybe it _is_ because of how attracted to Youngbae he is.

It’s not really a first – he’s been the one that’s been attracted to partners first before. It isn’t _just_ Minho that looks. But Youngbae isn’t Namjoon or Hyoseob. Jiho didn’t grow up idolizing them in a way that leaves him feeling inadequate and tongue-tied the moment he has to open his mouth to speak. It’s like having the rug pulled out from beneath him. He’s so used to being the one in charge, used to being able to keep his cool no matter what, but faced with Youngbae on a personal level, all of that just crumples like paper.

The studio door clicks open and Youngbae walks in balancing two cartons of food in one hand and bottles of water in the other. He lobs one at Jiho and Jiho drops his journal in an effort to catch it.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Youngbae says, stepping across the studio to set the food down on the desk and then picking up the journal before Jiho can gather his wits enough to do it himself. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Jiho says, grabbing it. Youngbae doesn’t let go though and when Jiho meets his eyes, Youngbae smiles like he’s just figured something out.

“You’re welcome,” Youngbae says. He grabs the top carton of food as Jiho puts the journal away and turns back. When he hands it to Jiho, his hand shifts so their fingers brush together and Jiho almost chokes on his own breath again, heart racing so loud in his own ears he’s positive there’s no way Youngbae can’t hear it. “Chopsticks should be inside.”

Jiho makes some sort of noise, but he’s not entirely sure what it is. He hopes it’s not dumb but judging by Youngbae’s delighted grin, he has a feeling it was and he just desperately wants the ground to swallow him whole already. He turns his attention to the food to save himself from saying anything stupid.

The food is simple, grilled meat and steamed veggies, but well seasoned so it isn’t bland and boring like food can be sometimes when he’s dieting before a comeback. Count on Youngbae to be the one who treats him but keeps his comeback diet in mind. It’s…sort of endearing. The idea that he puts that much care into things, it’s something Jiho’s used to doing himself but for other people, not something he ever really expects to be done for him.

“I can’t tell if you’re frowning because you hate it or because you’re thinking too hard,” Youngbae says, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Oh! Just uh…I’m…this sounds bad but I’m not used to people being this thoughtful. Usually it’s people relying on me. That’s all,” Jiho says. “Not that my friends don’t care, that’s not what I’m saying, I just-“

Youngbae interrupts him with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I understand. No wonder you’re so tired.”

“It’s not so bad. Even if I wasn’t busy, I wouldn’t sleep that much more so it’s better to at least be productive with my time you know?” Jiho shrugs.

“Yeah, Minho’s mentioned your terrible sleeping habits once or twice,” Youngbae says. “Says it keeps him up sometimes when he doesn’t sleep at home.”

Jiho nods without thinking as he chews, but then the words finish registering in his head and he freezes. The comment could be innocent. It’s not uncommon to crash at people’s place and it’s not like Youngbae knows he has a spare bedroom at his place, but when he combines it with the knowing smile and the way he’d deliberately touched him to rile him up, Jiho feels confident that Youngbae knows exactly what he’s saying. He swallows his food and sets the chopsticks down along the side. Looking up is impossible, so he doesn’t even bother trying.

“How long have you known?”

“I saw you kiss once during SMTM in the back lot,” Youngbae says. “I went looking for you and ended up distracting the film crew until you guys got back.”

Jiho remembers that. The kiss, anyways. It was during the rehearsals, in between rounds, when panic had swamped Minho all at once and he’d made himself scarce. Jiho had followed after him and they’d talked before Jiho had kissed him. It hadn’t been a long kiss. But apparently it had been enough.

“I guess…thank you,” Jiho says. “For not telling anyone.”

“Minho is a good man. Even if I had issues with it, I wouldn’t have done anything about it,” Youngbae says. “How long have you been together?”

“Since before his debut with Winner,” Jiho says. He picks up the chopsticks and begins pushing the food around the container, anxiety thrumming through him. “What else have you heard about me?”

“Is there something else I should’ve heard?” Youngbae asks..

Jiho shrugs. “I feel like there’s lots of rumors about me.”

“Nothing I’ve paid any attention to.” A beat of silence goes by and then Youngbae taps his shin, surprising him and making him look up. “Don’t sweat it. Your secret is safe with me.”

Jiho remembers Minho’s words from the first time he’d worked with Youngbae during the competition to debut. He’d whined about how intimidating Youngbae had been and how he hadn’t been able to get a single read on how he was feeling about their practices until he said what he was feeling. Looking at Youngbae now, he finds he can’t relate. There’s nothing but open and genuine care in Youngbae’s expression and honestly, it’s no wonder half the population is in love with the guy.

“Thanks,” he says.

“Finish up. I’ll call you a cab when you’re done,” Youngbae says as he turns back to his own food. “Can we meet up in two weeks? Is that enough time?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

It’s going to be the most stressful two weeks of his life.

-.-

Taeil hums quietly to himself as he reads over the lyrics to one of the songs Jiho drafted up. Minho sits next to Taeil on the studio couch, chin on Taeil’s shoulder as he reads them as well. They look cute, the way Jihoon and Taeil do sometimes. Minho’s so much larger but somehow manages to shrink himself down into another person’s presence just like Jihoon. They must’ve learned it from each other, Jiho thinks. He remembers when they were younger and having both of them constantly play dumb to get his attention and care. Not much has changed.

Jiho hasn’t done anything like that since he was a child though. That thought has been bothering him since he met with Youngbae, dogging at his thoughts whenever he has the smallest excuse to go on that tangent. He likes the dynamic he and Minho have. It’s just instinct to take care of Minho, baby him, give him a way to rest whether through sex or a quiet night with just the two of them. Doing so brings him comfort too.

But ever since Hyoseob, the one and only time he’s bottomed so far, he’s…entertained the idea of what it would be like to be in a different role. Minho couldn’t do it. He doesn’t have it in him even if he loves Jiho, and it’s not like it’s something Jiho _needs_ the way Minho needs it. That doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be nice though.

“These lyrics are _really_ thirsty,” Taeil says. “You actually accidentally put ‘he’ here so you might wanna fix that before you send these to him.”

Jiho’s eyes go wide and he dives across the studio, ripping the journal from him as Taeil and Minho both dissolve into laughter. Taeil wasn’t kidding though – he _did_ say he. “Oh my God.”

“You have it so bad, dude,” Minho says. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wanna sit on his dick as much as I always have, but I’m not the one accidentally writing lyrics about him.”

“Body was about Jiho though, wasn’t it?” Taeil asks.

“Absolutely,” Minho says with a nod.

“I can’t believe this,” Jiho groans, sitting back down his studio chair and frantically scribbling the offending words out. “He knows about us, you know. He saw us kiss during that season of SMTM, in the back lot?”

“Oh, nice,” Minho says. Jiho glances at him but Minho just smiles. “What? It saves us the effort of having to tell him ourselves.”

“Why would you want to tell him anyways?” Taeil asks.

“I mean, we have to at least _try_ to bang him,” Minho says. “Otherwise Jiho might implode.”

“I will not!”

Both Taeil and Minho give him a look that is too similar for comfort. Jiho really has to stop them from hanging out.

“Why are you so weird about this?” Minho asks. “You’ve been attracted to people before.”

Jiho’s gaze flicks over to Taeil. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Taeil. After all, Taeil knows plenty about him and Minho’s exploits even if he doesn’t have names. But it’s still different. He’s the leader of Block B and in his opinion, that requires maintaining a certain level of authority that he’s not sure he can keep if he opens up about something like this.

“Point taken,” Taeil says, giving an exaggerated sigh as he gets to his feet. “I’ll let you lovers sort out your kinky sex issues.”

“Sorry,” Jiho says.

Taeil steps over to him and rubs his hair like he’s a puppy, vigorous and rough until Jiho knocks his hand away with a laugh. He smiles down at Jiho and heads out the studio door. Minho looks at him expectantly and Jiho sighs, setting his journal on his desk before joining Minho on the couch. Minho wraps an arm around his shoulders and tugs him against his side. It’s…comforting.

“So, what’s up?” Minho asks. “You weren’t this uptight about getting with Hyoseob.”

“I know…I just…I don’t know how to put it into words,” Jiho says.

"Is it because you want Youngbae to take care of you like you take care of me?” Minho asks, and it’s so spot on that Jiho can’t help but flinch. Minho doesn’t laugh though, just squeezes his shoulder and then rests his cheek against the top of Jiho’s head as he hums out a noise of understanding. “Yeah, I figured. It’s been a rough few months for you.”

“Am I really that obvious?”

"Not to people who don’t know you,” Minho says. “But I don’t know…you take care of me and everyone else all the time. It makes sense that you’d want it too. And I mean…Youngbae really does give off those vibes.”

“What vibes?”

“The vibes that he’d be really good at taking care of you,” Minho says. “He’s attractive, has muscles but doesn’t seem dangerous because of them, and he speaks quietly and is always attentive to what people say to him. It’s hot. You’re not bulky like he is, but you do the same things, you know? It’s what draws people like me to you.”

“That’s all well and good, but nothing is going to happen. He’s straight,” Jiho says. “To the best of our knowledge.”

“You thought that about Seunghoon at first too.”

“Okay, but what about you?” Jiho asks.

“What about me?”

“If…if we are able to do something with Youngbae, I wouldn’t be able to take care of you,” Jiho says.

Minho pulls back and reaches out to cup Jiho’s face, tilting it so they can look at each other. “You don’t have to take care of me all of the time. I would be quite content to see you get taken care of the way you deserve, and I promise you it wouldn’t make me look at you any differently. We’re all complex people.”

“When did you get all wise and shit?” Jiho asks.

“Lucky for me, I had a lot of patient friends and a loving boyfriend to teach me all sorts of things,” Minho says, smiling at him.

"You’re so grossly romantic,” Jiho says.

Minho just smiles wider. “I learned from the best.”

-.-

Jiho steps out of the recording booth as he pockets his phone. Youngbae frowns at the computer as he tries to add his new vocals to the tracks so they can listen to them properly. He hadn’t expected Youngbae to want a rough recording of the verses before he decided, but he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to spend more time with him. Besides, rapping was always easier than talking.

“I’m so bad at this crap, help me out, would you?” Youngbae asks.

"Yeah, of course,” Jiho says. He leans over, taking the mouse from Youngbae and cutting the audio down before dragging it to its proper place, painfully aware of the way his shoulder keeps knocking into Youngbae’s. “There.”

“I feel old now, thanks,” Youngbae says, but he smiles when Jiho glances at him.

Jiho can feel himself blushing as he sits down in the seat next to him. Youngbae clicks through the song and hits play on the first one. The two songs Youngbae narrowed it down to and asked him to do a quick recording of were Naked and Tonight, two songs with entirely different sounds but a similar theme. They were definitely the ones with lyrics Jiho found easier to make. Youngbae didn’t need to know he was the inspiration. They listen to them both all the way through without either of them providing feedback and once the last notes of Tonight fade away, Youngbae glances over at him.

"What do you think?” Youngbae asks.

“They’re your songs, shouldn’t it be your choice?” Jiho asks.

“I want your feedback first,” Youngbae says. “Don’t be shy after we’ve come so far!”

Jiho snorts, unable to help himself, which he supposes was why Youngbae said it the way he did. “I think the verse in Naked sounds out of place. The lyrics fit but the style change feels unnatural and I’m not sure there’s much that could be done to smooth out the transition. With Tonight, we could draw back the beat as a transition and then speed it back up as the verse progresses until we’re back at the chorus. It’s easier to go with Tonight in that respect.”

Youngbae raises his eyebrows. “That was a quick but thorough assessment.”

“I’ve been listening to the demo tracks a lot while working on the lyrics,” Jiho says. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. Hearing it just confirms what I thought.”

“Then Tonight it is,” Youngbae says, turning back to the computer. “I’ll send this off to Kush with your ideas if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Jiho says, still a little stunned at how quickly Youngbae just accepted his opinion. “Are _you_ sure?”

“You’re a competent composer and producer, I know you know that,” Youngbae says without looking at him. “So I’m not sure why you’re fishing for compliments.”

“I’m not...it’s not…” Jiho lets out a loud breath and looks up at the ceiling, debating for a moment if he should go with straight honesty. “It’s you. I want you to like me, a lot, and I want you to think I’m talented, and I want you in other ways that are totally not acceptable even if Minho is cool with it. That’s…that’s what it is.”

He can’t bring himself to look at Youngbae. He hears the click of the mouse and then some typing followed by another few clicks. Then, there’s silence. Jiho kind of feels like he’s about to start crying.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Youngbae says, voice neutral in a way that just makes Jiho even more nervous. “You said Minho is cool with it?”

“We sort of sleep around. Both of us. Sometimes together,” Jiho says, because at this point what’s the point in even trying to hold anything back.

“You’re safe right?” Youngbae says. “Not to get caught, I mean, but also like…testing and stuff.”

“Yes to both,” Jiho says.

“Good for you then.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Jiho asks.

“I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if it did,” Youngbae says.

The words startle Jiho enough that he looks at Youngbae again, swallowing hard when he sees Youngbae’s relaxed smile. “A hypocrite?”

“Yeah. Hyorin and I broke up the first time because I realized I couldn’t live without the other people I had slept with before her,” Youngbae says. “But it was hard to be without her too. Eventually we all talked it out with each other, established some rules, and now everything works out so everyone is happy.”

“I…had no idea,” Jiho says.

“We don’t talk about it much,” Youngbae says. “The people involved know and that’s it. Sort of similar to whatever you and Minho have set up, I’m sure. But this doesn’t really change anything. It’s not about sleeping around for me. I’m in love with everyone I’m involved with, and while I find you and Minho attractive, that’s not something I can be involved in right now. I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“Honestly I thought you were straight so this conversation went way better than it did in my head,” Jiho says, trying to smile. It probably looks more like a grimace.

Youngbae spins in his chair to face Jiho head on and reaches out to grab one of Jiho’s hands. “Thank you for telling me, really. I’m glad you trust me with that.”

“Minho trusted you with the most honest song he’ll ever write,” Jiho says. “Honestly, that’s probably the thing that made me go from thinking you were someone I idolized to someone I was attracted to. People who care for Minho like that…I trust them.”

“You two are luck you have each other,” Youngbae says and then let’s go of his hand.

“Yeah, we are.”

-.-

There isn’t any fall out from his confession to Youngbae. Youngbae continues to text them both about the track and about mundane life things. It’s hard to find time for him to come into the studio at YG to record given that his own album is beginning to enter its final stages and he’s working to coordinate a music video shoot and recording with the other members of Fanxy Child. In the end, Youngbae drops by his studio instead.

He doesn’t even warn Jiho. Up until he opens the door, Jiho assumes it’s Hyoseob or Dongwook. Unlike all the other times he’s seen Youngbae unexpectedly, he’s able to maintain his cool when he opens the door and sees Youngbae there in a black hoodie and gym shorts with a pair of Nike tennis shoes that are covered in hand paints. He suspects it’s the handywork of Jiyong.

“Uh…hi,” Jiho says.

“Sorry for not warning you. I was heading back to work on choreography and figured I’d just swing by to see what you’re working on,” Youngbae says, then smiles. “Sorry if it’s a bad time.”

“No, it’s cool,” Jiho says, letting him in.

Youngbae drops his backpack on the floor and looks around the studio. “This is neater than I thought it would be.”

“Minho’s the slob, not me,” Jiho says as he heads back to his desk. “Sorry I haven’t been available to record the final product. It’s crunch time for me.”

“No worries. I convinced Kush to let you record it at your own place and send it over to us,” Youngbae says. Instead of sitting on the couch like most of his friends do, Youngbae grabs the spare chair and drags it over to sit next to him. “Can I hear what you’re working on?”

Jiho freezes. He’s not insecure about his rap, but he’s been working on She’s A Baby and his vocals? His vocals he’s definitely insecure about, even with Taeil having spent the last few years doing his best to help him improve his skills. “It’s…not my best work? I mean, I’m singing in this one so it’s…”

“I’ll see if I can help then,” Youngbae says without missing a beat.

And because Jiho finds it so easy to obey Youngbae, he opens up the file and clicks play. The song is mostly complete. Or at least it would be if Jiho was remotely satisfied with how his voices sounds. He’s been tweaking the sound for hours trying to make his voice sound better with next to no luck, unable to get it to sound as strong as he wants it to. When he looks over at Youngbae, he can see the expression Minho told him about. He nods along to the rhythm but otherwise, his expression is unreadable.

“Pause it?” he asks.

Jiho does, just after the first chorus. “I know it’s-“

"Your voice is shaky,” Youngbae says. “And you can’t fix that well in post-production without it seeming too polished. Try it more casually, sort of like talking but a little more melodic.”

“Right…now?”

Youngbae looks at him and nods. So Jiho…does. Youngbae runs him through the verse again and again, demonstrating what he means and correcting Jiho over and over again until he’s singing the verse with a more casual but confident tone. Before he knows it, he’s back in front of the mic with headphones over his ears as Youngbae familiarizes himself with his set up.

“Okay, ready when you are,” Youngbae says.

It takes a few takes. Youngbae guides him though his headphones, helping him adjust in between takes until they finally get one that makes Youngbae smile and offer him a thumbs up. He slides his chair to the side to make room for Jiho. He cuts the audio together and hits play, the anxiety of the last few hours finally melting away when he hears a finished result that actually sounds the way he wanted it to. As the last part of the track fades, he deflates in his chair with a heavy sigh.

“I can’t believe you were able to fix it so easily,” he says.

“I’m not a producer, but I do know my way around someone’s voice,” Youngbae says. “And I’ve heard enough of your stuff to know where your strengths and weaknesses are, so it was all about playing to those strengths.”

Jiho wants to say more, say thank you, any number of polite things, but his head begins to throb as the muscles at the base of his skull. It’s not uncommon when he gets over a creative hump. His mom calls them relaxation migraines – the result of the body relaxing after a lot of effort. He’s never heard of such a thing, but they do tend to show up after things like this. He rubs at his neck, head bowing.

“Working too hard, huh?” Youngbae asks, voice soft.

Jiho’s too tired to even startle away when Youngbae grabs his hand and tugs it away and replaces with his own, his grip firm as he squeezes and digs his fingers into the strained and tightened muscles. He lets Youngbae rub at his neck for a few minutes, leaning into him without thinking. It feels too good to resist or worry.

"I’ve been talking to Hyorin and my other partners,” Youngbae says, voice still pitched low and quiet as he continues to rub. “Have you ever had someone take care of you?”

His brain stumbles over the question, trying to connect Youngbae’s words together but unable to with how tired he is. “Sort of…once…” He remembers Hyoseob and clinging to his shoulders as he rode him, overwhelmed by how careful and loving Hyoseob was with him. It had been like nothing he’d ever felt.

"I’d like to give you that,” Youngbae says. “With or without Minho, whichever makes you most comfortable. I asked for permission, so we can, but it’s up to whatever you and Minho are comfortable with.”

A beat passes. Jiho frowns as the words turn over in his head several times and then finally click into place. He jerks away, nearly falling out of his chair in the process as Youngbae’s hand drops back down to his side.

“You what?” he finally manages to say. The bit of tension Youngbae had managed to work out of his neck is back, only worse. “Really?”

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have just said it like that,” Youngbae says with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you or something.”

“I…I’m not scared I just wasn’t expecting you to ever…I just figured you wouldn’t want to and that was it,” Jiho says. “I don’t want you to like pity fuck me or something.”

“That’s not what I’m offering,” Youngbae says.

“Then what’s the taking care of me shit about?” Jiho asks, and he wants to punch himself for getting so defensive but it’s almost instinct, like he’s trapped back in the SMTM shootings where he’s trying desperately to puff himself up so no one sees who he really is and how fucking in love he is with Minho.

Youngbae snorts and rolls his chair closer, knees knocking against Jiho’s as he does so. “You don’t have to act like that with me. I’ve been around enough rappers that it doesn’t fool me. I know you’re human.”

For a moment, the need to be contrarian and argue almost makes him disagree with the idea that he is in fact a human being. That’s…way too philosophical of a concept to tackle when he’s this tired though.

“I…why would you want to be with me if it’s not out of pity?” Jiho asks.

“I imagine it’s similar to what you get out of it when the roles are reversed. I enjoy taking care of people. I like giving them space to exist without any of the usual pressures dragging them down. It’s rewarding for me,” Youngbae says. Then he shrugs. “And like I said before – you’re attractive. I’m not gonna deny that’s part of it.”

“I need to think about this,” Jiho says. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Youngbae says with his usual easy and warm smile. “Take as much time as you need.”

Jiho swallows hard, trying to gather his thoughts together properly. “It was easier to want this when I thought I couldn’t have it.”

“That’s usually how it goes,” Youngbae says. “I can text you so we can work out the details of what you’d want in theory. That might help.”

“If we’re going to do that, you’re going to need my other number.”

-.-

They text. A lot. Jiho records his verse and sends it off and then they’re both swept up into everything that goes into promoting that there’s no time for meeting face to face. If he’s honest, Youngbae’s experience is much closer to his then he thought. He gets sent a spreadsheet of Youngbae’s own interests and limits with two blank ones for both him and Minho to fill out so he can be mindful of catering to them both if they choose to do it that way.

It goes a long way in soothing Jiho’s frazzled nerves. With this amount of effort put in, there’s no way Youngbae is messing with him for a laugh or putting in the bare minimum out of pity. He’s invested. Well, as invested as he can be when going on a world tour. Even with his busy schedule, he maintains contact a few times a day.

An unintended side effect is the amount their conversations turn him on.

_Bae: What about cuckolding? (11:09 PM)_

_Jiho: What’s that (11:09 PM)_

_Bae: lol ask Minho (11:09 PM)_

_"_ Hey babe?” Jiho calls.

“Huh?” Minho asks as he digs around in Jiho’s fridge for beers he doesn’t hate.

“What’s cuckolding?”

He hears Minho’s head hit one of the fridge shelves and the clang of glass bottles knocking into each other followed by a string of profanity. Minho walks back into the room, beer in hand as he rubs the back of his head.

“Is Youngbae asking?” Minho asks as he sits down on the couch next to him. He uncaps the bottle and takes several long swallows.

  
“Yeah. So do you know what it is?” Jiho asks.

Minho nods, the tips of his ears going red. “It’s like uh…when someone hotter or someone with a bigger dick fucks your partner in front of you.”

“That’s it? We already do most of that,” Jiho says. “Sort of. Bobby had a bigger dick.”

“Um, well, usually it comes with like a…humiliation aspect? So like, he’d fuck me and we’d both tell you how much better than you he was at it,” Minho says and a flush creeps up his neck as he fiddles with the beer bottle with both hands. “I…maybe have seen some porn of it.”

“Oh…”

Jiho looks down at his phone and tries to imagine it. Objectively, he can see the appeal. He admires Youngbae for a lot of different things – his body, his voice, his teaching skills, and his calming presence. It’s like marrying two different things he likes. He likes seeing Minho with other people, and he’s attracted to how competent Youngbae is at literally everything. The humiliation part though…even the thought makes his gut tighten, and not in a fun way.

_Jiho: I think I like some of it, but I don’t think I’d really be into being humiliated. I don’t like that idea (11:13 PM)_

“What do you like about it?” Minho asks, reading the text over his shoulder.

“I like…I like the idea of watching him make you feel good and not being able to join in and getting really turned on by it,” Jiho says. “I…I like that _a lot_. But I wouldn’t want you to like…put me down.” 

Jiho’s phone begins to buzz with an incoming call in his hand, Youngbae’s nickname lighting up across the front. After a moment of hesitation, Jiho answers. Minho takes the phone from him and puts it on speaker before holding it between them with one hand as he takes another sip of his beer.

“Texting is great and all but I think this conversation might be easier verbally,” Youngbae says. There’s the rustle of bedsheets as he moves.

Jiho swallows. “Oh uh…okay?”

“So if I’m understanding this right, you like the idea of me fucking Minho and you watching, but not either of us humiliating you?” Youngbae asks.

“That…yeah that about sums it up,” Jiho says.

“He said he likes the idea of you making me feel good and not being able to join in, so I think part of it is being denied the ability to touch me, but not because he doesn’t deserve to or something,” Minho says.

Jiho can’t help but be a little surprised by Minho’s quite accurate analysis. He can’t really disagree with it. The idea that he doesn’t deserve to touch Minho is one that makes him feel like his insides are shriveling up.

“So if it’s more like you’re being good and waiting for me to allow it, it’d be more enjoyable for you?” Youngbae asks.

“He likes knowing he’s doing a good job,” Minho says. “So it’s like cuckolding but with praise instead of humiliation, if that’s a thing that exists.”

Youngbae laughs. “I doubt he’s the first one to like it that ways, but I can work around that, definitely. What do you think Jiho?”

“I mean, if you think it’s possible to do it that way, I’m open to it,” Jiho says. “I guess I just don’t see how you’d do it.”

“Well…” The line crackles without any input for a moment. “I could tie you up and put Minho on top of you, take him apart while you can’t touch him…maybe let you suck his dick if you were good.”

Jiho’s dick twitches at the idea and he shifts, mouth suddenly feeling quite dry. “I…what would I have to do to be good?”

Minho’s hand slips along his thigh and Jiho’s breath hitches at the unexpected warmth that close to his dick.

“There’s a few rules we could put in place, like you having to keep quiet or hold still with Minho moving on top of you. It’d be difficult, but we could put in whatever parameters you want,” Youngbae says. “I’m flexible.”

Jiho can’t even respond, his brain fizzing out at the scene Youngbae’s spinning for him. Minho cups his dick. He hadn’t even realized how hard his cock had gotten during Youngbae’s explanation, but now he can’t help the whine that spills from his lips. He’s never heard himself make such a noise.

“You should see him, he’s so into it,” Minho says.

“Oh yeah? You touching him?” Youngbae asks.

"Yeah, through his shorts…”

“Jiho, can you hold the phone instead if you aren’t already? I want to tell Minho how to touch you if you think that’s something you can handle,” Youngbae says.

“I think I can, yeah,” Jiho says as his legs fall open wider as Minho continues to grope him.

Minho’s hands him the phone and does his best to hold it up enough that Youngbae can hear them both.

“Jiho, go ahead and get one of Minho’s hands as wet as you can for me,” Youngbae says.

Minho holds his hand up to Jiho’s face and Jiho can feel the blood rushing up to his face to swamp him with a deep flush. He’s been in the same situation, but with the roles reversed. It’s so much different this time around. For a moment, he can’t bring himself to move, terrified of letting go of the control and letting Minho and Youngbae both catch him.

“You don’t have to,” Minho says.

"I want to, I’m just…nervous,” Jiho says.

"Are you scared you’ll like it too much?” Youngbae asks.

Jiho doesn’t get how Youngbae can just cut straight through his own muddled thoughts to the heart of his insecurities. It’s unfair, even if it makes his life easier. “Yeah. I…what if I don’t like the way Minho and I do things anymore?”

"Anything is possible, but genuinely I don’t see that happening,” Youngbae says.

Minho shifts to cup Jiho’s cheek with his hand, thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. “I love when we do kinky stuff, but that hasn’t stopped us from having lazy morning sex or stupidly romantic sex when I miss you. It’s not all or nothing.”

His words go a long way in easing his fear. Youngbae is like him. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be on the other end of it the way Minho does. The fact that even Minho prefers normal straight forward sex sometimes when he loves subbing as much as he does is the closest thing to a guarantee he can get. Talking is too hard, so he turns his head and licks Minho’s palm.

“Okay, he’s on board again,” Minho says, voice going squeaky as Jiho licks over his fingers.

"Good boy, Jiho,” Youngbae says, and even through the tinny speaker the approval in his tone makes Jiho’s stomach go warm. “When your hand is wet enough, get your hand down his pants for me, but keep it slow, I don’t want him coming too fast.”

Jiho pulls his mouth away with a wet noise and Minho slips his hand down his shorts barely a second later, almost more eager than Jiho is. He can’t help but gasp and then moan, the noise shaky. There’s something about knowing Youngbae can hear them that makes it feel so much better than it usually does.

"I don’t think I’ll want to make you be quiet, when I’m with you,” Youngbae says. “You sound too good, just from a hand around your dick. I can’t even imagine how you’ll sound with Minho rubbing against you every time I fuck into him.”

It’s easy to imagine, especially when Minho starts kissing his neck, wet and sloppy as his hand keeps stroking his cock. His grip on the phone wavers when Minho pinches the tip of his dick.

"Fuck, Minho!”

“Does it feel good? Having Minho all over you while I give him what he needs?”

“Yes, yes, I…” Jiho’s words melt into a moan as Minho’s teeth graze against his collarbone. “I want that…”

Minho’s lips slide up to his ear and then along his jaw. His breath puffs out over Jiho’s skin and Jiho shivers at the ticklish feeling, another helpless noise spilling from his lips as he does so.

“He feels so good, Jiho, he’s fucking me so good,” Minho gasps out, just like he does when Jiho watches him get fucked and demands Minho tell him how it feels.

It hits different now.

It’s just a fantasy, but with his eyes closed and Minho’s breath hot against his ear with a spit-slicked hand around his cock, it _feels_ real. He can almost feel it, feel Youngbae there, making Minho touch him. In a way, he is. Every touch and motion he gets from Minho is because Youngbae is in control and instructed him to do so.

“You’ll make it up to me, won’t you?” Youngbae asks. “I’m doing all the work taking care of Minho, so you should take care of me once I’m done, right?”

“Ah…yeah…I can-“

“You gonna suck him off?” Minho asks.

The question sends a wave of arousal through him, strong enough to make him thrust up into Minho’s grip before he can help himself. Blood rushes through his ears, drowning out the sound of whatever Youngbae says next. Moments later, he finds Minho’s fingers prodding at his mouth until he parts his lips and Minho slides them over his tongue until he instinctively begins to suck at them. Minho’s words turn over and over in his head. Right now, he wants nothing more than to have Youngbae’s cock in his mouth.

“That’s good, Jiho, you sound so good whimpering like that around my dick, you take it so well,” Youngbae says.

Jiho inhales, sharp, back arching as he comes without warning, gasping around Minho’s fingers. The fingers slide away. Jiho doesn’t get a chance to miss them, because Minho presses their lips together and swallows down his moans as he strokes him through his orgasm. He feels like it doesn’t end. Even when it does physically and Minho withdraws his messy hand, he feels like he can’t breathe, pleasure wrecking his own ability to form a coherent thought.

Minho keeps kissing him though. Over and over, small kisses and then deeper ones before he eases up again. It takes a bit, but eventually his breathing settles and Minho pulls away. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with Minho’s bright smile. That eases some of the remaining unsteadiness he feels in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"How do you feel?” Youngbae asks.

Minho wipes his come-stained hand on Jiho’s shirt and Jiho’s too out of it to lecture him for it. “He’s flying. I don’t think too deep, he’s just having trouble with words.”

“Jiho, can you take me off speaker and hold the phone up to your ear?” Youngbae asks.

It’s easy to obey, even with his hands shaking a little. “Got it.”

“Good, thank you for talking to me,” Youngbae says, his voice as warm as always. “Can you tell Minho to get water for both of you?”

It takes a second to make his mouth work, but Jiho eventually relays the orders and Minho hops up to obey.

"You really like that idea then, huh?” Youngbae asks.

“I think that’s clear,” Jiho says. “I…I’ve never reacted like that just because of _words_.”

“Hey, drink,” Minho says, sitting back on the couch and shoving a glass of water into Jiho’s hand.

Jiho obeys, taking down a few swallows as Youngbae talks.

“It’s not just words,” Youngbae says. “You can Dom someone through a phone.”

"Not your first rodeo?” Jiho asks.

Youngbae laughs and Jiho can’t help but smile at the sound. “No, it’s not. We probably should’ve talked that out in advance so I apologize for that, but it sounds like you’re doing okay. Any shaking?”

Jiho looks down at his hand holding the glass. “There was a little but it’s stopped.”

“Good, that’s good,” Youngbae says. “Why don’t you get changed if you need to and make Minho cuddle you in bed. I’ll stay on the line if you want.”

Jiho has enough experience to know what’s happening. He knows what aftercare is. He’s just not used to being on the receiving end of it like this, and there’s some deep gut level instinct that makes him want to reject Youngbae’s care. There’s something in him that screams that he doesn’t need this. He can take care of himself. He’s always taken care of himself and everyone around him just fine, so he can crawl into bed with Minho and everything will be fine.

But he _wants_ to hear Youngbae talk to him. He wants the reassurance that everything is okay and it’s not weird that he came so fast from a hand on his dick and some dirty talk. Minho reaches out and rubs his knee.

“I would like that,” Jiho says. “Please.”

“So polite,” Youngbae says. “Give the phone to Minho and go get ready for bed, okay?”

And Jiho does. Because he wants to.

-.-

After the first time, they mess around a bit more. With Youngbae touring, it’s pretty much impossible for them to find time together, but when they both have a few hours at night, they face time each other. Youngbae walks him through fingering himself while Minho watches. Sometimes Minho participates in a more active way, acting as Youngbae’s assistant as they experiment with edging Jiho and restraining him. He hates the former after one round, loves the latter.

And in between it all, Jiho promotes his album and finishes finalizing Block B’s comeback. He still finds himself in his studio, but nothing productive comes out of it, instead resulting in him just playing around on the keyboard and then slumping over on his desk while he consumes pointless content on YouTube. He’s too fried for much else. Sometimes Jihoon or Taeil drag him back to his apartment, but most nights Minho ends up keeping him company in his studio. It’s where he’s most comfortable.

“Youngbae wants to go to yours tonight,” Minho says, reading from a text on Jiho’s phone from where he sits in his usual place stretched out on the studio couch. “For the scene. If you think you’re ready.”

The scene – the one that the three of them have worked out down to the tiniest details in their group chat over the last few weeks during the day. It’s the thing that’s gotten Jiho off in the shower most mornings. He pauses the album review he’s watching and spins in his chair so he can look at Minho. He looks gleeful at the idea. Jiho’s not sure he has the same level of enthusiasm, but that’s mostly because of his own nerves. It’s one thing to have Youngbae guide them over the phone.

It’s another thing entirely to have him right there. With his voice and his body and his smile and-

“Jiho, hey, we don’t have to do it,” Minho says, hands cupping his face.

Jiho hadn’t even seen him move, too caught up in his own impending panic and rapid breathing. He holds a hand to his chest. His heart beats fast enough that he can feel it through his chest and sweatshirt. “It’s not…I _want_ to. I do.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re ready,” Minho says, crouching down and dropping his hands to hold Jiho’s hands in his own instead. “And you’re clearly not.”

Jiho stares down at their entwined hands, trying to find the words to explain the turmoil he’s experiencing. There’s a fear, he thinks, that he’ll fall apart. The first time he’d bottomed, it’d been with Hyoseob and he’d loved it, loved how safe Hyoseob and Minho had made him feel. It’s why he’d cried back then. He has history with them though, so it’s okay. Youngbae…Youngbae is someone he admires. He wants Youngbae to like him and think highly of him, and if he ends up crying, he’s not sure if that’s even possible.

“I just don’t want him to think less of me if I…cry,” Jiho says after a moment.

When he looks at Minho, he can see a smile tugging at his lips the way it does when he’s trying not to laugh. Before he can get mad, Minho speaks.

“Do you know how many times Youngbae’s seen me sob like a baby?” Minho shakes his head and then draws Jiho’s hands up to kiss his knuckles. “That’s not going to make him think less of you, I promise. But if you’re not ready tonight, then you’re not ready, and there’s really no shame in that.”

“I want to try at least,” Jiho says. “I know exactly what’s going to happen and I want all of it. I’ve…thought about it a lot.”

Minho grins. “I’ve heard.”

Jiho rolls his eyes. “I might change my mind though, once we start.”

“That’s okay. It’s happened with us a ton and it doesn’t make you a failure if we can’t do it tonight,” Minho says.

"When did you learn how to say all the right things to make me feel better?” Jiho whines.

“Learned how to do that from the best too.”

-.-

Because this isn’t their first time in a somewhat awkward situation, when Youngbae arrives, Minho encourages Jiho to express his worries. Youngbae sits on the couch next to Minho with his usual unreadable expression as Jiho paces in front of them and word vomits all his fears. By the time he’s out of words, he already feels better. Having it out in the open is much better than trying to choke it all down so he looks more put together than he actually is.

It also helps that Youngbae doesn’t brush him off. He listens without interruption and when Jiho finishes, he sits and thinks as he looks down at his hands. After a moment that feels much longer than it actually is, he holds out a hand.

“Come here,” Youngbae says.

Jiho takes his hand and yelps when Youngbae tugs him into his lap. He’s not graceful like Minho is with this stuff. He nearly headbutts Youngbae as he straddles his lap, but Youngbae just smiles at him and rests his hands on Jiho’s hips.

“You want to know what I admire about Minho?” Youngbae asks. “He’s honest with everyone, even when it makes him look weak or vulnerable. So if being with me and Minho like this helps you let go and trust me with that same vulnerability? I’m not going to think less of you. It’ll be just the opposite.”

Jiho blinks, the sincerity in Youngbae’s voice making his heart pound. It’s one thing to hear Minho tell him how Youngbae thinks, but hearing the words from Youngbae and seeing the deep care in his eyes drives home that the sentiment is true. He swallows, hands curling around Youngbae’s shoulders.

“Oh…” he says.

"Can I kiss you now?” Youngbae asks.

“Yeah, yes, please,” Jiho says, voice barely louder than a whisper.

Youngbae sits up enough to press their lips together. Jiho’s never kissed someone like him before. Youngbae doesn’t even give him a chance to control it, cupping the back of Jiho’s head and slipping his tongue in. His teeth graze Jiho’s bottom lip and Jiho can’t help but shiver from the pleasure that shocks its way up his spine. He never understood _how_ Minho could tumble his way into subspace just from a heavy kiss. It makes sense now. The way Youngbae takes control with a simple touch has every instinct screaming at him to give in.

So he does.

He lets Youngbae kiss him breathless, hands slipping down to brace against his chest. Feeling Youngbae’s pecs just makes it worse. He can feel them flex and release with every motion as they kiss and shift against each other and he suddenly desperately wants everyone to hurry up and get naked. That thought flies out the window when he feels Minho’s lips against his neck. A hand slides beneath his shirt to rest against his stomach but he’s too distracted by the feeling of Youngbae’s tongue against his to figure out whose. His head spins. He can feel his dick getting hard too and he lets out a gasping cry when the hand on his stomach slides down to grope his cock through his pants.

“Yeah?” Youngbae asks against his lips. “So hard for us already but you’re going to have to watch us and save this for me, okay?”

Jiho nods, feeling more than a little desperate. “I will.”

Youngbae’s gaze darkens with arousal and he presses their lips together in a harsh kiss before pulling away. “Knew you’d be a good boy for me.”

The noise that escapes him is embarrassing but he doesn’t get a chance to worry. Minho grabs at him and tugs him up and off Youngbae’s lap before pressing their lips together and swallowing the rest of his gasping noises. The familiarity of Minho’s lips and body against his helps steady him. When Minho pulls back, he finds the eagerness he feels reflected back at him.

“You ready?” Minho asks.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

They make their way back to the bedroom and Minho doesn’t give him time to get caught up in his worry again, pressing their lips together as he helps Jiho out of his clothes and distracting him with a teasing hand on his cock as Jiho tries to return the favor. He inhales, sharp, when Minho’s fingers slip down to cup his balls, losing his grip on Minho’s shirt when they slide back to touch his hole.

“Play nice,” Youngbae says and they both startle apart.

It’s good timing in Jiho’s opinion – Youngbae taking his shirt off and revealing his well-muscled chest is a sight he wants to enjoy. Youngbae grins when he sees Jiho staring.

“You want to touch?” he asks.

Jiho almost says yes, but then he looks at Minho and changes his mind. He turns Minho towards Youngbae and gives him a light shove. Minho goes easily, hands sliding up Youngbae’s chest as he bends his head down to kiss him and it’s a better picture than in all of Jiho’s fantasies watching as Youngbae takes control of the kiss with a hand at the back of Minho’s neck. Youngbae walks Minho back towards the bed, pushing him down on it before stepping back to finish removing his own jeans.

“Come here, Jiho. Your boy needs someone to rest against,” Youngbae says.

Jiho scrambles to obey, climbing up on the bed and laying down on his stomach like they’d talked about before. Minho moves up to be closer to the nightstand and rifles around inside it. The anxiety from before starts to come back when Minho finds what he’s looking for – a decent sized vibrating butt plug that Jiho knows can fit inside him but that he hasn’t actually used on himself before.

Youngbae knee walks his way onto the bed and settles behind Jiho before tugging him up by his hips. He buries his face in the pillow as Youngbae spreads his cheeks. “You look so tight, you sure you were playing with yourself down here?”

“Yeah,” Jiho says, word dissolving into a moan when Youngbae rubs two of his fingers against his hole.

“He looked really good doing it,” Minho says. Jiho can hear him uncap the lube and seconds later, he feels Youngbae drizzle some over his own fingers and Jiho’s hole, the coolness of it making him gasp. “You ready?”

“Please…” He isn’t expecting that word to fall from his lips given how apprehensive he is, but then Youngbae slides two thick fingers into him at once and he opens right up thanks to how much he’s been playing with himself the last few weeks. “Oh fuck…”

"Shh, baby, let me get you filled up nice so I can take care of Minho properly,” Youngbae says.

He thrusts his fingers in deep and then stretches them wide and Jiho can’t help but shift around, unsure if he wants more or if he’s trying to get away, but Youngbae just keeps going. Minho’s fingers brush along his neck.

“Just let go, he’s got you,” Minho says.

Jiho takes a deep breath and lets it out, closing his eyes. Youngbae lets out an approving noise as he relaxes, and it almost makes him tense back up from the bolt of pleasure such a sound sends through him. A third finger slips inside. It’s not like what he and Minho have done before, but that’s because Youngbae’s goal isn’t to make him feel good. That’s for later. That’s for-

“Here,” Minho says and moments later Jiho hears him slicking up the toy.

“Stay nice and open for me,” Youngbae says as he removes his fingers.

Jiho tries, fighting back against the urge to clench back up when he feels the toy press against his hole. He can’t help the startled gasp that escapes him once it slips inside, stretching him wide until it’s snug inside him, keeping him stretched but not giving him the pressure on his prostate that he’s learned he likes. There’s more rustling as Minho shifts and searches through the nightstand drawer again.

“There, got it,” Minho says.

It’s all the warning he has before the plug begins to vibrate and he jerks, biting down on the pillow to muffle his own noises, but there’s no point because it all stops a second later.

“Guess it works,” Minho says and Jiho can hear the laughter in his voice before it starts.

“Don’t tease yet,” Youngbae says.

_Yet._

Youngbae helps turn him back over onto his front and Jiho splays out, body already feeling useless from the quick onslaught of feelings they’d both given him. Minho straddles his hips and leans down to press their lips together. Like before, the familiarity helps ground him and he loses himself in the taste and feeling of Minho’s lips and body but the moment his hands come up to touch, Youngbae pinches his thigh.

Jiho yelps and drops his arms back down, remembering with a start what the rules from here on in are. Minho smiles into the kiss before pulling back and pushing himself up. Behind him, Youngbae pushes Jiho’s legs together so he can straddle them as well before he grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers again. Jiho’s gaze slips back to Minho and he can see when Youngbae slides his fingers in from the way Minho’s mouth drops open and his eyes flutter shut.

“There, that’s what you’ve been wanting huh? Wanted my fingers in you?”

“Yes,” Minho says, head dropping down. “Fuck like that, like-“

Jiho can tell from the noises and the way Youngbae moves his arm that he’s thrusting down on Minho’s prostate, giving it to him hard right from the start the way Minho can always take it.

“Does it feel good?” Youngbae asks and when Jiho looks up at him, there’s a smug twist to his lips. “Shouldn’t you let Jiho know if it does?”

It’s all the warning he has before Minho’s fingers slip on the remote and the plug comes to life again, the vibrations making the plug bump into his own prostate and he can’t help but squirm beneath Minho, gasping. Their lips press together in a messy slide and Jiho can hear Youngbae’s voice distantly, but all his mind can focus on is the buzz inside him. It’s like nothing he’s felt before, his muscles squeezing down and flinching away like he can’t tell if he wants more of it or not.

Jiho knows when Youngbae’s fingers pull out because Minho breaks their kiss and switches the vibrator off. Panting, Jiho goes limp on the mattress. Pleasure sits low and heavy in his abdomen and if he had the energy, he’d rub up against Minho just to get some friction on his cock. But now, he can already feel the fuzziness of the submissive headspace he’s grown familiar with flitting at the edges of his mind, so it’s easier to lie still as they listen to Youngbae open up a condom and slick up his dick.

Minho jolts against him when Youngbae touches his hip in warning. His head drops down, lips pressing against Jiho’s neck as they lay chest to chest but with Minho’s back arched and his hips in Youngbae’s hands. Jiho swallows when he meets Youngbae’s gaze. The smugness is gone now, replaced instead by an intensity that has his skin shivering when Minho’s teeth graze his neck.

“Ready?” Youngbae asks.

“Yeah,” Minho and Jiho say at the same time.

Youngbae’s lips quirk up with a smile and then he shifts, pushing in. Jiho realizes then, that he hasn’t actually seen Youngbae’s dick, but given the way Minho gasps and whines against his throat, he must be thick. It takes everything in him not to grab at Minho’s shoulders and hold him. All at once, Youngbae stops.

“Minho?” Youngbae asks.

Minho makes a semi-coherent noise in response and starts rocking back. Youngbae laughs and then slaps his ass.

“Do you feel good Minho?” Youngbae asks.

“Oh,” Minho says, breathless.

He shifts and the vibrator springs to life again and Jiho’s back arches, head slamming back against the pillow as Minho is jostled above him as Youngbae begins to thrust. Someone’s making a noise, a whining and desperate sound. When Minho groans out his name, he realizes it’s him and he clenches down around the plug as he tries to stop himself, but that just makes it worse, the sensations spinning together and driving his thoughts out.

“Does it feel good when I fuck Minho?” Youngbae asks and when Jiho manages to open his eyes, he doesn’t even look a little bit fazed by the way they’re both breaking apart beneath him. “That’s what you’ve been needing, isn’t it?”

“Ha…wha…what?” Jiho manages to gasp out.

Youngbae shifts and fucks into Minho harder and Minho moans as he rocks back to chase the sensations he’s being given more, fingers wrapping tight around the remote before Jiho hears a click and the vibrations intensify. He twists his fingers in his sheets, vision sparking as he tries to stay still and fails, heels digging into the mattress as he tries to thrust up. Youngbae just yanks Minho’s hips up higher, dragging him down so his face is pressed into Jiho’s chest instead.

“P-Please…” The plea falls from his lips as he meets Youngbae’s eyes, but Youngbae just shakes his head.

“Minho and I are making you feel good, aren’t we? You don’t want to come before Minho does,” Youngbae says.

Jiho knows why he’s saying what he does, and he can remember the parts of the scene they had mapped out and knows that this is just a part of it, but that didn’t prepare him for how intense it would feel to have some much sensation inside him and nothing on his cock. He feels unmoored, with nothing to ground him.

“I need…please…”

Youngbae studies him even as he continues to thrust into Minho and Minho gasps out soft little whimpers, breath tickling Jiho’s bare chest. Then he pushes Minho’s hips down so he’s almost flat on top of Jiho. Finally, finally Jiho gets the sensation he wants. There’s something for him to push against, some sort of real and physical sensation to ground himself through as the vibrations continue to knock him off balance.

“There we go, you two look so pretty like that,” Youngbae says. “It feels good to have someone else take care of Minho for a bit, doesn’t it Jiho?”

“Yeah, fuck, feels…feels so good,” Jiho says, the words closer to a sigh than a moan.

Youngbae smiles and then fucks into Minho again, slow but deep thrusts that have Minho moaning as he’s pushed against Jiho over and over. Jiho loses himself in the sensations, eyes sliding shut as he lets the feeling of Minho against him coupled with the wet sound of Youngbae fucking him that’s punctuated with short gasps and whimpers against his chest wash over him. It’s not the same as fucking someone or getting fucked. It’s stimulation, a cacophony of feelings and sounds that leave him unable to concentrate on anything but his body.

Minho keens, jerking down harder against him. A moment later the vibrator increases in intensity and Jiho shouts, eyes flying open as the odd space he’d managed to sink into is rudely disrupted. He finds Youngbae’s gaze, trying to move his lips but all that comes out is a helpless noise of his own. Youngbae seems to understand though. He grabs Minho with an arm under his chest and hauls him upright, using his other hand to remove the vibrator remote and turn it down a few notches before clicking it off.

“No, no, no, please, so close-“ Minho begs, rocking back against Youngbae as his own cock bobs, flushed red and dripping pre-come.

“This is about making Jiho feel good, isn’t it? And you want him to feel good when I fuck you, right?” Youngbae asks, his voice rough as he meets Jiho’s gaze over Minho’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” Minho trails off as he pushes his face into Youngbae’s neck and finally goes still.

“Well he needs a break, which means you too,” Youngbae says.

He pushes Minho back down and Minho shifts, making a soft noise as Youngbae’s cock slides out of him, but then he’s pressing his lips to Jiho’s and Jiho relaxes, letting Minho kiss him until his brain clicks back off again. He’s not sure how long they kiss. Minho’s hands skate along his sides, his chest, his arms, tactile and comforting as they roam. By the time Youngbae pulls Minho back again, they’re both still hard but not as worked up.

Youngbae puts the remote back in Minho’s hand and then pushes back into him. Jiho finds himself unable to look away from Youngbae’s eyes when Minho clicks the vibrator on to the lowest setting and then sets the remote by Jiho’s head before bracing himself on his elbows so he can rock back, face tucked in Jiho’s neck. Part of him wants to hide the way the sensations are breaking him apart, but Youngbae’s losing a bit of control too. Jiho can see it in the way his fingers tighten on Minho’s hips and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

“Should I let Minho come?” Youngbae asks. “Do you want that, Jiho?”

Jiho nods, chin bumping against Minho’s head. “Yeah, make him come, make him come all over me.”

“Fuck, thank you, thank you,” Minho chants, shifting to bite at Jiho’s ear and then his jaw as Youngbae fucks into him hard and fast while reaching around to stroke Minho’s dick. “Thank you, Jiho, thank you…”

Jiho shivers, clenching down hard around the plug as Minho thanks him. Some distant part of him tries to figure out where to store the knowledge that even when he’s getting fucked out of his mind and Jiho can’t even touch him, he still thanks Jiho for what he gets. It makes him feel warm, knowing that no matter what, he’s the one on Minho’s mind.

Minho’s breath hitches and then releases all in a rush a half second before warm cum splashes over both of their stomachs. Jiho watches as Youngbae bites his lower lip, holding himself still with trembling muscles as he undoubtedly struggles not to come from the way Minho must be clenching and spasming down around his cock. Minho deflates, all of his weight coming down on Jiho. He rubs against Jiho, riding out the last of his orgasm before going entirely limp as Youngbae pulls out and sits back on his heels, panting as he grabs the base of his dick.

After a moment, Minho pushes himself up enough to roll onto his back, splaying out next to Jiho as he tries to catch his breath. Jiho shifts, suddenly feeling a drift again without Minho’s weight and the only stimulation being the plug vibrating on too low of a setting. He starts to reach for the remote. Youngbae’s hand slaps against his thigh and he grunts, legs spreading on instinct as he tries to escape the sensation.

“That’s not for you to control,” Youngbae says. “What do you want, baby? Ask nicely.”

Jiho struggles to think. He knows what his options are – he’s not quite that far gone yet. But he honestly isn’t sure what he wants, torn between the option of cranking the vibrator up and having one of them stroke him off or having Youngbae fuck him instead. His gaze drops to Youngbae’s cock. It’s thick like he thought it would be, but not all that long.

“Fuck me, please,” he says, voice trembling as he shifts to spread his legs as much as he can.

“Alright, baby, I got you,” Youngbae says.

He strips off the condom and grabs another one as Minho sits up enough to reach between Jiho’s legs and tug the plug out, turning it off with a click of the remote and throwing them on the other end of the bed. Then he curls into Jiho’s side, kissing his cheek, then his jaw, then along his ear and down his neck.

“He feels so good, Jiho, he’s going to fuck you so good,” Minho whispers.

Youngbae grabs at his right hip with one hand and then taps the tip of his cock against Jiho’s hole, the action making Jiho squirm, some sort of tingling sensation rushing over his skin because it’s not _enough._ None of what they’ve done has been enough yet, fleeting sensations that leave him gasping and wanting. He just _wants_ and he’s not _getting what he-_

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you, I’ll give you what you want,” Youngbae says, voice against his other ear and Jiho can’t remember when he leaned down or when tears had started to spill over in his eyes.

A moment later, Youngbae’s lips press to his as he pushes his cock in, stretching Jiho open wider than the plug did. Jiho sucks in a harsh breath, heart pounding as his back arches. The kiss breaks and Youngbae’s lips press to his jaw instead, a soothing murmur and reassurance being pressed into his skin as he whines out someone’s name. He’s not sure. He can feel Minho’s hand in one of his and he squeezes down on it as Youngbae rolls his hips, fucking into him slow but deep.

“Oh fuck, fuck, yes, like that…”

Jiho closes his eyes, unable to handle looking at either of them. It’s not that he’s scared. There’s just so _much_. The tender way Youngbae thrusts into him, careful and gentle, but firm the way Jiho’s been needing for weeks now, the way Minho’s hand squeezes his every time his breath hitches or a whimper spills from his lips. He feels _cared_ for.

“Yeah, baby, take it for me,” Minho says, nose brushing against his ear. “You’re taking his dick so well, Jiho, look so fucking good like that…”

“Ha…ahhh…I…” Jiho reaches up with his free hand to clutch at the back of Youngbae’s neck.

Youngbae’s lips curl into a smile against his neck before he pushes himself up enough to press their lips together again. His tongue slides against Jiho’s taking control of the kiss like everything else. His orgasm creeps up on him, rising up easy from the simmer of arousal he’s been at for way too long, and he cries out against Youngbae’s lips as his cock jerks and spills come out onto his stomach and makes a mess of them both.

“Fucking…shit….the two of you,” Youngbae pants out and drives in, burying himself in Jiho as he comes.

Jiho shakes his hand loose from Minho’s so he can push his hands into Youngbae’s short hair, clutching at him as they kiss each other, slow and wet and perfect as they come down from their orgasms, hips jerking against each other. It isn’t until Youngbae’s halfway soft inside him that they stop. As Youngbae pulls away, Minho slides to take his place, pressing his lips to Jiho’s in an eager kiss, like he’s trying to steal the taste of Youngbae’s lips. He swallows down the noise of discomfort Jiho makes as Youngbae pulls out of him, thumb sliding along his jaw.

When Minho pulls back, Jiho lets his eyes slide open, stomach clenching at the warm smile Minho gives him.

“Hey dude,” Minho says. “How you feeling?”

Jiho can’t help but laugh at the phrasing, and half a beat later he hears Youngbae snort and the bed shifts as Minho starts to laugh too. “I’m…I’m feeling good.”

Minho smiles wide. “Perfect.”

-.-

Jiho waits for it to get weird. It never does. Youngbae stays in touch with them over the next few months and they each get a wedding invitation too. Jiho’s not sure he’ll go. He’s not a fan in being situations where YG is present even if Minho likes him, and in an odd way he supposes that being at a wedding might make him too emotional.

“Too emotional?” Taeil asks.

He and Kyung are stretching out on the training room floor. Jiho, the ever-responsible leader, had dragged them both there for extra dance practice.

“Minho and I have just been talking about like…the future or whatever,” Jiho says. “Not super seriously or anything but…”

He frowns and cuts himself off by taking a deep swallow from his water bottle. Taeil tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling for a few moments before going back to stretching by grabbing his toes.

“You’re never gonna be able to marry him,” Taeil says.

“Or live together if you want to have a career,” Kyung says. “At least when you’re older. People will start looking at you weird once you’re in your thirties.”

Jiho groans and sits down next to them before spreading his legs and reaching out to grab his left foot to stretch out his legs which had begun to cramp. “I know, I’m very aware of that.” And he’s also aware that Kyung probably won’t approve of his plan for when that time comes.

“If you’re not going to go, give the invitation to me,” Taeil says. “I want to force him to give me voice lessons.”

Jiho glances at him and Taeil offers a small smile, letting him know that his change in topic was definitely intentional. “Pretty sure if I did that it’d destroy any good will I’ve managed to earn from him.”

“I’m hurt you’re not willing to make such a sacrifice for me,” Taeil says, bottom lip pushing out in a pout that Jiho somehow still isn’t immune to.

“How about I see if I can give you his number instead?” Jiho offers as a compromise.

Taeil beams at him. “What a good leader you are, Zico!”

Jiho rolls his eyes. There’s no wedding in his future, at least not a legal one, but that doesn’t mean he’s not happy with what he has – a loving boyfriend, good relationships with his friends, and people who inhabit some space between friend and lover that provide things for him that others can’t. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to live a conventional life. The thought startles a short laugh out of him.

"What’s funny?” Kyung asks. “You getting slap happy on us?” He sighs, overdramatic, and crawls over to press the back of his hand to Jiho’s forehead. “Hm…”

Jiho knocks his hand away and comes out of his stretch. “I’m fine. Just thinking it’s weird that I thought I had a conventional life.”

Taeil snorts. “There’s nothing conventional about any of us, comes with the territory.”

Jiho shrugs. “I guess I don’t mind it so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr under the same username


End file.
